6x07 - Messin' with the Kid (Lucas & Peyton)
by lightfeatherx
Summary: Peyton's moving into Lucas' parental home starts confrontations when accused of taking over his space, leading to a peculiar divided house war. Alternative Version! Leyton Smut! Rated M!


**So, I wrote an alternative version of the episode "6x07 – Messin' with the Kid" in which Lucas and Peyton adjust to life as a live-in couple. While I love the episode I feel like there was some real sexual tension at some point that should've been explored… and this is where the storyline changes.**

 **Warning: This is** _ **VERY**_ **smutty! Mature adult readers only!**

 **POV: Peyton**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Oh that's just not fair." You say as I walk along the hot wood floor, moving carefully because I don´t want to cross to your side of the house. The humidity is everywhere and the temperature is high. The back of my slim neck is hot under the weight of my blonde hair that's rapidly losing its smooth perfection and becoming messy and wavy.

"What are you talking about?" I shrug innocently as I meet your eyes. I'm wearing a long t-shirt and panties, it's that just-fuck-me calling card that makes you take a naughty glance at me. "Oh you know what? It's dark in my room so I was just gonna crash early…. all by myself." I say, hoping you notice the lusty urgency of arousal in my eyes.

"Well it's nice and bright in my room, thought I'd do a little reading before bed." Lucas says, trying to contain a mischievous grin.

"Maybe you should re-read your book… and think about the comet and how close it is, but you can't touch it 'cause you're stubborn." I take the opportunity to press my body against the wall and tease you with a little show to remind you just how hot I can be.

You take a long glance at me, certainly knowing I am up to no good. "Maybe I will, I love my book."

"Good, good… I love sleeping naked." I say, giving you a slutty look before I put an extra sway in my hips as I amble back to my room.

"Damn she's good." My bare legs create an exciting visual distraction below the t-shirt I'm wearing, making me look like every boy's wet dream.

It's all part of our game, and I like winning. Remember, you cross the line… you lose.

Just as I lay comfortably in the bed, you turn the power back on again. The lights return to the mode they were in when you powered them off. Who would have thought that moving in together would be so complicated? I've been nagging you all day because I like to tease you. And I know you like this little games, you think they're fun, right? We'll see who wins this one.

You walk close to my door now, eager to see what awaits you. You're careful because you do not want to cross the tape. Not just yet. You grab your bulge reacting to the image of me, vulnerable and alone. I couldn't help a glance at your crotch in the blue jeans. Yup, you fill that area pretty well, I would know.

"Hi" I tease you. I know you like the way I seek to arouse your appetite before you even touch me. The way I shamelessly spread my thighs for you just to show you how much I need you.

Inspired, I reach into my purse, finding my iPhone before moving on the bed. You need the best view for this one. Then I set it to 'vibrate only' and I push the phone under the long t-shirt I'm wearing. From your angle, you can see everything and that's part of the plan. Gently, I nestle the mobile phone down over the cozy crotch of my panties and hold it against my clit as I seductively wink at you.

 _Dial O for orgasm_

Then I use your own phone, the one you left on my side of the house. A familiar warm gush of anticipation flow between my legs before I call my number, over and over again.

"Sooo gooood," I moan as the phone pulses impatiently over my opening.

"You have no shame"

"My side my phone babe," I smile to myself wickedly, tilting my legs out just slightly as I enjoy the tension.

"Peyton… this is not fair" I love that. I can't help myself. I love making you mad.

"I think you're starting to like my side better" The phone is pressed in between my swollen pussy lips and I rub it back and forth against my clit as It vibrates, teasing me and keeping you aware of my needs.

"Come here" You demand. I love bearing the force of your frustrations when soon you get a hold of me and fuck me. Just the way I want it. I can feel that passive-aggressive emotion deep in your core, that insatiable ache that's been increasingly building since you put us on house arrest.

Once enough time has run to have you pacing the wood floor of your side of the house like a caged beast that was promised fresh steak, you find yourself crossing to my side, entering my room. I win!

"Mmmmm… " I moan and finally you give up.

My heart is beating hard in anticipation and my body feels electric. The heat on my face and between my legs raise up fine little drops of perspiration. I am anxious but excited. You know what I want and why I'm doing it. I'm your bad girl and I want to be fucked. Hard.

As you approach the bed, I notice your naughty grin first. It's predatory and dangerous and your eyes are fixated on me deeply. Your clothes quickly start to come off, so you are completely naked except for your tight boxer shorts and as you come closer I can see your very beautiful a light tanned shapely frame with not over defined muscles.

I feel my skin blush in response, the humidity between my thighs ever more present as I lay against the mattress and let you judge me with your eyes. I know I must look like a little sex nymph.

"Come here babe" You order.

I nod, before directing my body closer to yours. I stand now on my knees, mere inches from you. My eyes travel to your face, lingering on your mouth before fixating on your pretty eyes.

"How can you be so beautiful" You state. My soft features seem to disarm you. They seem to be in such contrast to my sexual needs and this excites you. I've always been your little blondie with the insatiable tongue and the eagerness to do anything you desire.

Impatiently, you reach out and take my t-shirt off. The textile effortlessly slips away from my body and you're indifferent about where it lands. Now I'm on display like a juicy fruit. My nipples are hard and showing. My little black panties are cut low, just above the gentle mound of my shaved pussy. I know you can see the wetness in between my thighs. The hotness in the room combined with the way you're looking at me makes the tightness against my clit more obvious.

You suck in a noisy breath just before you put your hands around my waist, and I am slammed against your chest, your lips crushing mine. The kiss is brutal, savage, filled with nothing but a voracious hunger.

We eat from one another's mouths. Quivering licks meant to consume and taste as we take from one another. Without a word, you lift me, squeezing your hands over my ass, yanking me up your body. I wrap my legs around your waist and hold on, unable to let go of your addictive taste for even a second to see where you're taking me. It isn't until your mouth clamp onto my nipple that I realize we're no longer on the master bedroom, you're mom's bedroom. Those pictures of your mom really bother you. And truthfully, no mother should witness what you're about to do with me.

Holding your head to my breast is extremely satisfying. Just as much as digging my nails into your skin. You're not bothered by my fierceness. You're far more aggressive in your own movements. You're teeth sink into the tightened bud and I cry out. You release my swollen breast, grinning maniacally before clamping onto its twin, giving it the same pleasant torture from your greedy mouth. Your hands are all over me, plumping my other breast, clenching my bum, and finally locking behind my head before you take my mouth again.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, babe," You growl, pulling off my body. We're in our bedroom now and I feel my back against the wall.

You're black shorts drop to the wood floor. You grin wickedly as you wrap a hand around your flesh, and lazily stroke your massive cock. A thrill went through my pussy as I picture your immense girth sliding inside me.

"You're a big boy…" I gawk at your sculpted perfection.

You continue to watch me squirm, my body getting hotter, and my pussy getting wetter with every stroke of your delicious shaft. My mind is a haze of lust, so intense I just want you to stick your sizable erection so far into my cunt I'd forget my own name.

"Turn around" You request. No, not request… you demand and soon your hands are on my hips, forcefully turning my body around so that you can admire the sway of my back and the way those black panties sit so sensually low. They tease your eye, presenting you a hint of the cleavage between the cheeks of my ass.

You step a little closer to me. Now your hand moves the blonde hair from the back of my neck. I can feel the heat of your breath on my skin and I know your adrenaline is starting to surge. You bend me over just a little at the waist, forcing my hands against the wall in order to support myself. Next, you issue some hard slaps against my ass cheeks. The power of each impact pierces wildly and I can feel the burn increasing like a quick flame.

"Mmmmm" I moan, but the ache feels sweet and I find myself shamelessly arching my ass.

"Look at you," you rumble into my ear. "You're such a bad little slut, aren't you? You've been making me wait for this hot piece of ass all day."

I make a small noise, indicating my agreement.

I can feel you pressing your body against mine, and I realize how fucking hard you are. There is nothing soft or gentle about that thick rigid cock as it thrusts against the hollow between my thighs. I'm breathing slightly faster as you lean in and wash my neck with your warm tongue, tasting my smooth skin.

"Are you going to be my dirty slut tonight?" you whisper hotly, pressing your shaft more firmly against me.

I don't say a word at first, already entertained by your fingers hooking into the front of my panties, pressing into my flesh. I tremble with anticipation.

"You can use me," I offer in a sultry voice.

I find myself leaning back against you, moving my hips instinctively against yours. But you stop me from the tease, issuing several slaps against my sensitive cheeks as they shake in response.

"You wanna get fucked so bad, don't you blondie?" You test me, knowing very well that I love to be aggressively tamed and dominated by you.

"Yes," I moan. "Please."

"I would have fucked that hungry little pussy of yours just the way you like it if you'd behaved nicely" You say matter-of-factly "But now I'm gonna make you wait just like you did to me. And in the meantime, I'm gonna have some fun playing with my pretty little slut... Now show me that ass again."

I'm compliant to your demands, leaving my long legs slightly apart. I feel a firm tug against the back of my panties. I turn my head to the side to see you working through my panties with your fingers and I clench instinctively as you begin to forcefully rub me through the fabric.

"Now that's a nice little pussy we have here," you say with a laugh of satisfaction.

Then, you stop with the teasing and start aggressively pulling my panties down my legs, ripping them in the process and now completely exposing my most private part. Soon, you're running your fingertips between my glowing lips, coating them in fluids before sliding two fingers up to my slit. You're assertive and I'm breathless, feeling you caress my inner walls.

"Mmmm… fuck," I moan as you slide a third finger inside me and start to thrust them hard and fast.

"You like that…"You whisper in my ear before sliding your gluey fingers out for a moment, rubbing them against my clit "…don't you Peyton?"

"Yessssss" I gasp when you push them up into my pussy again, vigorously finger fucking my opening until I'm whimpering against the wall.

"That's enough" You state and then you grab me by the forearm and turn me around to face you again, quickly pressing me back against the wall. With both your hands you reach for my breasts, your eyes intense as you roughly flick my nipples and they rise up under your gaze. Your hands work around me to sink into the flesh of my butt as your tongue descends on one nipple, firmly sucking the delicate taut peak before sliding over to work on the other one. I feel your teeth scratching each nub and I let out an abandoned whimper.

"Mmmmm, you like that?" you tease, your eyes briefly meeting mine to measure my reaction before your mouth opens to consume my nipple again.

And you suck them, over and over again as I try to turn away from you and can't, caught in your clutch like a vise. As I lean back, my pelvis slowly pushes toward yours. My left leg lifts to try to hang around your waist, ready to feel your shaft pressing against my mound. I can feel the sweat on your skin and the hot heat of your mouth as you suck me. You realize that I'm challenging your restraints and you remind your wife-to-be of who is in control here by pushing me roughly against the wall.

"Easy blondie. You're so fucking horny tonight, aren't you…"

"I want you to fuck me." There's a girlish moan in my throat.

Your hands move down to my ass. You toy with the cheeks and jingle them before issuing me a naughty little grin.

"I'm going to get inside that pussy soon but first, I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Next, your hands are on my shoulders, shortly pushing me down until my knees touch the floor. I'm impatient too. My hands are instantly on your cock, rubbing it. You are so hard and I marvel over your beautiful dick. It's big with a glistening mushroom head and I push it eagerly toward my open lips. I love the scent of pre-cum, it gives your skin a slightly salty taste as my mouth moves down over your cock. Your hands slide into my already messy hair and you exhale a long moan as I take as much of you into my mouth as I possibly can. You bottom out against my delicate throat, but soon you're gripping the back of my head, seeking to go even deeper.

"Oh, fuuuck yeah," you groan.

I moan as my hands move to your thighs, struggling against you.

I look up at your face and notice that your eyes are almost closed. Your head is tilted slightly as your hands grip both sides of my head, driving your erection past my lips. I drool around the meat, trying to keep up with your pace. Saliva drips down to my chin and my eyes begin to tear up as I let you fuck my mouth. Soon you're looking down at your girl, my hair roughly tangled around your fingers as you pull my head impossibly forward. The head of your prick is pushing against the back of my throat and my eyes open wide, my eyelids waving helplessly as you urge me to take it all in. I struggle a little to relax my gag as I arch my neck, lengthening my throat. Soon you're member is sliding past the initial obstacle and now you're really fucking my face and not holding back. My pussy is soaking wet and I feel like such a slut for you. When you let me up for air, I'm gasping and choking as you slide your boner out of my mouth with a loud slippery slurp from my lips.

"How's that Peyt, huh… You love sucking that cock don't you?"

"Yes," I bit my lower lip. "I fucking love it."

I'm quickly coming undone, no longer the beautiful thing that teased you early in the day, but I don't care. The sweat and heat are everywhere. My hair is a mess in your grip and my chin wet with a mix of saliva and your pre-cum that still coats my lips and tongue.

My hand drives between my thighs and I begin rubbing my folds, feeling the friction of my fingers against my clit. You slap your cock against the side of my cheek, telling me what a dirty girl I am for trying to get off without your consent. But I want to cum.

"Come here"

I tilt my head back as you offer your lips to mine, our tongues dancing together, our arousal coating each other's tongues and lips. Then you pull away and you use your hands to push my sweaty hair back off my face before sinking your shaft between my lips again. You thrust into my mouth rather gently this time and I give into you, still desperately rubbing my clit in rhythm to your soft but fast movements until I'm on the edge of my own orgasm. You can see this too. You know me. It's just the way my body is responding and all of a sudden you pull out and sink to your knees, your face right in front of mine.

Your right hand softly grabs my throat. "You wanna cum for me, Peyton?"

"Yesss," I breathe as you tighten your grip.

"Fucking cum then… I wanna watch your pretty face as you cum!"

I bite down on my lower lip, moaning against the pressure of your hand on my neck. Our eyes are locked together and they're dark and intense. I think about the way you're going to eat me and the way you're going to use my slutty little pussy until it is sore and raw, and how much I want it all, the pain, the heat and the intense release.

"Fuck," I choke out.

My left hand moves to my breast as the other one concentrate on the clit. I start by using my fingers to lightly brush across the skin above my little bud and after a while I begin rubbing them over my clit. I rub them in a firm circular motion, occasionally pressing my fingers against my labia and gently slapping my snatch.

"Cum… cum for me, slut" You hiss into my face, my fingers working relentlessly.

"I'm gonna cum" I moan in pleasure as you mutter obscenities, urging me on, forcing my wet fingers to rub faster and harder against my pearl.

As you tighten your hold I start to cum. My face is merely inches from your mouth and I can feel your warm breath on me. I'm squirming on my knees, grinding against my fingers as I climax, with your hand holding me up by the neck and all I want is to sink down onto the wood floor. I'm trying to inhale and just when I think I never will, your lips lock on mine, and your hand releases my neck and you pull my body toward yours. Now I'm panting against your mouth, breathing your breath. Your tongue moves past my lips and you kiss me roughly, despite the soft cries in my throat. Soon we're both breathless together.

"Fuck me, Luke" I moan, my pussy still swollen and hot from my orgasm.

"I'm gonna fuck you good, babe," you moan, sliding your tongue along my ear before catching the lobe with your teeth. "I'm gonna wreck that tight little pussy of yours, don't doubt that." You assure me in a tight voice before pushing my body against yours. My small breasts are crushed against your chest as you pull me into you. I peek between us at your cock, still hard against my belly.

"You see what you do to me?" You say as our foreheads press together before my tongue briefly tangles with yours again.

"Let's move to the desk" With these words, you guide me, away from your warm body until I'm flat on my back on the desk. As I tilt my head to the side, I notice you have your hand wrapped about the base of your manhood and I can see a light sheen of saliva over every inch of skin. You offer it to my mouth and I happily engulf your member, sucking you like a vacuum cleaner, the thought that your cock is going to be inside me soon have me doubling my efforts.

"Suck that cock… yeah just like that" You moan as I mercilessly assault you.

You lean forward across my body and spread my thigh. Hooking two fingers into the tear of my pussy lips, you start splitting them apart, easily moving on the soaking wet labia, exposing the flesh between my smooth pink lips as I hold my legs apart.. My slit is still sensitive from my climax so when you start slapping it nice but gentle, I can't help but squeal with pleasure.

"Mmm… look at that," You say. "I fucking own this hot little pussy of yours."

My words are inaudible but I'm agreeing, forcing my hips upward, eager for the hot sting of each slap. My juices are dripping and you offer your lubricated fingers to your mouth, sucking and tasting those sticky fingers as you moan deeply.

Now you stop my mouth from riding your cock. You realize I'm being such a good girl and a little reward is due. You move around the desk and you drop to your knees so that your pretty face can worship my opening. You squeeze my swollen lips between your fingers. They're so deliciously sore from that little pussy slapping and when you lean forward and put your lips on them, I find myself bucking up against your mouth.

You move your hands under my hips, moving them towards you so that my ass is almost off the desk. Then you hook your hands on my thighs and spread my legs apart just before you start exploring my sweet pussy again with your tongue. You gently suck and tease my clit and then slide as much of your tongue up inside me as possible. You're still controlling my hips and pacing my excitement.

"Eat me" I hear myself whispering shamelessly.

"Your little pussy tastes so fucking good," I hear you moan. My snatch melting in your mouth as you push your heavy tongue firmly inside me and the weight of your face presses down against me.

"Ohhh so good," I sound so needy. You are a world-class pussy eater. Hands down, the best I've ever had.

You're playing with me now, taking turns between slowly flipping your tongue on my clit and skillfully dragging it from my ass to my clit, again and again, tasting me like a lollipop. The heat of your tongue amazes me because soon I want to cum again.

"Please Luke…. don't you fucking stop," I sound manic with my demands, keeping my eyes on you as your tongue flicks over my swollen clit, over and over again.

"Mmmm" You're merciless to my little moans and I'm already breathing heavy as a pleasant sensations is building right up to a leg trembling orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum…" I cry as you bring me to climax. Arching my back against the desk, my eyes are wide open now and my lips form a perfect 'Zero' as my fingers grip you hair.

"Mmmmm" You carefully lap my sweet essence before you let out a long breath.

"You think you can cum with my cock inside you?" you tease me, pushing a finger into my hole.

"We could try," I watch you; cock hard and in hand, waiting to sink into my wet hole

"You're such a bad girl, aren't you Peyton?" Without another word, you pick me up from your desk, carrying me in your arms. I playfully wrestle you as we move to our living room and then you almost throw me onto the couch where you pin me on my back. You position yourself between my legs, your knees leaning against the couch as you balance your body weight on it. I'm drenched wet and panting as your hands grip my thighs, pulling my legs apart. You push them back, bending me to your will and I beg you to fuck me.

Your eyes are focused on my crease as you stroke your erection one last time before pressing the tip to my soaked entrance and slowly ease in. One hard inch at a time, I struggle to absorb your thickness. I held my breath, expecting a rough thrust, but you surprise me by going in slow.

"Mmmm" You ease in and out gently, and I take long breaths, relaxing my neck up to watch you enter and exit me. Your dick is coated with my juices. I move one hand and reached down to feel where you enter me over and over.

I can feel your fingers digging into my skin before your hand moves to lightly hold my neck and I look up at you in a filthy haze of desire as you start pounding my pussy. My legs are up high and you push yourself into me, so deep, so good.

Then you begin to steadily grind into me, your pelvis is against my clit and we're entangled in raw lust as I buck my hips against you, active from below. Your fingers dig into my neck but not enough for you to hear my words. "Harder…"

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you harder?" You taunt, your hand momently leaving my neck to lightly slap my face. "Huh? You fucking slut…" Your dirty talk and the way you roughly use me excites me.

I scream silently, no air coming out of my lungs as you pound mercilessly into me. Your heavy balls smacking against my ass adding an element of naughtiness that felt so good.

"Yes… " I cry, and you push me harder against the couch, gripping both my wrists and holding them together above my head so that I can't move.

We fuck each other with abandon and I squirm beneath you defiantly, challenging your control. I can see it in your eyes. You love using me like this and watching me provoke you as I come apart for you. You know I want it like this, and you're only too happy to deliver. I keep inciting you with my little smiles and with your face hovering just above mine, I whisper "kiss me,"

You tease me with your mouth at first, kissing my cheeks and my chin but soon I've captured it between my lips, tasting you before I feel your tongue flicking over mine in the same pace you fuck me and I'm delirious with the humidity and heat of our wild kiss. At the same time, I love the way your cock feels inside me. You're grinding your pelvis against my clit, adding more pressure with each mighty thrust and soon I'm coming hard.

"Fuck… fuuuck," I moan as you thrust into me, your hand now entangled in my hair at the base of my neck. You yank on it hard, forcing my neck to angle to the side so that you can mumble filthy words into my ear.

"Yes, cum on my cock… you dirty whore!"

"Ohhhhhhhh," My back arches as a long strangled whimper erupts from my throat. My pleasure rises high and you could feel my inner muscles squeezing you, my warm cum coating your cock while my climax reaches its peak.

I'm satisfied yet still aflame with heat.

You seem to ride the wave with me, slowing down trying to pick a rhythm as your drive for release continues. Persistent, you watch me twist in pleasure as you fuck me, crying out every time you get close.

"Luke… I want you to cum in my mouth!" I tease you, knowing you can't take it any longer.

As you pull out from me, I abruptly jump off the couch and get on the floor. You rub your shaft while you watch me get on my knees for you. I move closer and place a palm on each of your thighs, rubbing the top of your legs as I beg for your cum with a devilish, dirty look playing across my face.

"I want to taste you." I state before I run my tongue along my lips. Your hard prick is sticking up right in my face and you expertly rub its head. The sight guide you closer to the edge.

"Ohh fuck, open your mouth Peyton!"

You grip handfuls of my hair, yanking my head back in the process. My lips open, my tongue slides out and you position the tip of your cock in front of it. You stroke yourself furiously, growling and mewing as your orgasm roll through you, snowballing as it reaches the surface.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah, fuck!" You roar as you shoot, splattering my tongue, my lips and cheeks with spurt after spurt of your hot milky cum. Your body remain tense as your orgasm continue. You bit your bottom lip as you watch your cock empty its load in my mouth.

"Ohhhhh" You moan as your orgasm ripple through you, making you quake uncontrollably. Finally, your climax begins to fade, its intensity dwindling and you recover touch with reality.

"Mmmm" I swallow, taste and lap up all of your gooey juices before I start sucking the tip of your cock. I can feel it still pulsing on my lips as small drops of cum leak out.

After a few seconds of massaging your sore erection with my mouth, I see your finger reach my cheeks and wipe a puddle of cum from my face. I look at it, glistening with soapy fluid and you're just as captivated by it as I am for a moment, but soon your pretty eyes are on me again. My head snaps back as you pull a long banner of blonde waves and soon you're sliding the slick cream against my lips. My tongue darts out to lick it, even the taste turns me on as I look into your eyes. You feed it to me, watching me clean every drop off, my tongue dancing over your finger before you lean forward so that your lips are near my ear.

"You're so dirty, Peyton," you tell me and then you grab my chin between your thumb and finger and kiss me passionately, tasting the remnants of your orgasm on my lips and tongue. After a while, you pull away, still holding my face in your hand. Your gaze is intense.

"I love your cum," I whisper back, smiling. I begin to stroke your shaft again, feeling it thicken and grow in my palm.

"How do you feel?"

"Hot," I say. "And horny. So fucking horny." I state, provocatively.

"Good." Your smile is trouble. You're not finished with me yet.

You seal my lips with a tender Kiss and then you stand up. I've always adored admiring your body from this angle. The defined abs, the v-cut of your pelvis and strong muscular thighs. You don't let me remain on my knees for too long, though, not wanting to break the momentum. You know that I still want more and I can take it. With this in mind, your hand fasteners onto my wrist and you pull me to my feet. We pass through the hallway and we enter our bedroom again. Some of my moving boxes are still waiting to be unpacked and I can see several pictures of our high school friends over my things, there's no doubt in my mind that they will bear witness to more depravity before the night is over.

"I need to fuck you again," you declare moments later, as you press your lips to my ear.

I am helpless in your hands, moving forward against your cock as your free hand comes up to hold my throat, forcing me to look at you.

"You want me to fuck you, Peyton?" Your voice is teasing me. Your eyes are filled with lust, anticipating my response.

My words are hardly audible. "Yeah, I want you to fuck me Luke… I want you to fuck me so hard."

"Yeah? Harder than I just did?" You sigh as though in disbelief at how much I can crave the rough sex you are only too eager to give me.

"Yes, fuck me harder."

"And why should I fuck you harder, Peyton?" you tease, your cock burning against my wet thigh. "Why? Huh?" You want to hear me say the words.

I look into your eyes, bold, defiant. "'Cause I'm your fucking whore," I choke out.

"Yeah?" I can see your excitement and the grip on my neck tenses. "Get on your knees. You love playing with my cock, don't you?"

"Yes." My voice is hardly a girlish sob but I can feel the burning heat of my snatch, anxious to be filled up again. My own needs just as intense as yours. You roughly kiss my lips as your fingers squeeze my neck. Your other hand moves to stroke your dick before you push me down on my knees.

"Take it" You offer in a gravely tone. I smile and you stop your strokes. A pearl of fluid coat the top, and I lick my lips. The room fade into only you and my need to press every single inch of your body to mine.

You stare down at me with wide eyes as I lick my palm to make it easier to slide over you. Then I curl my slicked fingers around you and begin to slowly rub your cock, massaging the meat with my right hand. My eyes fixed on yours.

"Ohhh, Yesss" You moan as the warm lubricate and my skilled fingers prepare your cock. I can't resist pressing my free fingers over my clit at the same time, imagining how good your tongue would feel on it.

"Suck on that cock, babe" You reach down and hold my hair out of my face before I attach my lips around the mushroom head. You gasp as I playfully flick my tongue around and then I start slowly bobbing my head up and down your whole dick, holding the base in my right hand.

You let your head lean back in pleasure and moan as my tongue licks and flicks the entire length, pausing every once in a while to pump it nice and hard. Soon, I start to lick along the delicate vein of your cock as my lips make their way to your shaved balls. I know it drives you crazy when my mouth plays with your nuts and I am happy to please you. I kiss and tongue them at first but soon you're begging me for more.

"Look at me…" You state. A naughty smile plays on my lips as I look up into your eyes, gazed over with lust, before I start to suck your warm balls, rolling them in my mouth, on by one as I expertly jack you off.

"Ohh fuuck" You know how easily I can own your mind as well as your body.

After a minute or so playing with your balls, I move back to your dick. I love the feeling of your huge cock in my mouth, I am eager to please, but soon you stop me, pulling me off your dick with a wet plop.

"Slow down, babe" Then you maneuver yourself onto the bed, your body stretched out like a buffet. I don't know what I want to taste next, more of your succulent cock, or your vicious mouth and tongue.

"Sit on my face, I want to eat that pussy again" Your tone is forceful, like 'I-am-the-boss-in-the-bed' way. And with you, I have to admit, it always works. I straddle your wide shoulders, facing you, and you grip my hips. Before I could even guide my hips down toward your mouth, you tip your head and sink your tongue deep between my folds.

"Oh fuck… Luke," I yell out wildly, bucking on your face. My moans grow louder as the energy flowing through my body appear to grow more intense, and then I am holding your head tightly again, pressing myself down on you while pulling you in. Your eyes are fixed on mine, your strong hands clamping around my thighs, pulling me down to squeeze against you.

The pressure of me on your face grow to an incredible force and you are unable to do much other than just hold on, Your eyes fixed on mine, your tongue lapping at my wetness as I take control, gyrating my hips and using your face for my own ends.

"Yes, Yes, Yessss" With your nose wedged against my clit, your mouth crushed against my pussy, tongue fluttering against my inner lips, my rocking motion on your face accelerates as my moans turned to desperate gasping. I'm definitely about to jump… into a mind-blowing orgasm. You have me riding your face, pleasing you, completely forgotten as I grind my sex onto you face.

"Mmmm… mmmmm" My gasps become yelps, and my movement little more than a tremor against your mouth, my clit lodges between your lips so that you could apply a steadily, vibrating suction. My head leans forward and I look into your eyes as I feel my whole body trembling above you, my thighs almost rippling against your ears.

"Ohhhhh…. ohhhh" I am cumming, cumming forcefully and cumming in rivulets.

Your hands move against my back and you smile, feeling a deep sense of achievement as you lap up my juices, loving my flavor, lost in the intoxicating mix of sweet and sour, the feeling that you alone are driving your golden-haired comet truly to heaven.

At last, I lean back fully, taking the pressure off your face, lifting my thighs off your shoulders as we both regain our breaths.

"Mmmm," You purr. "You taste divine." You smile; your hands stroking your erection as you switch to kiss me tenderly, allowing me some recovery.

"Are you ready to walk funny tomorrow?" You joke, thinking about pounding me into oblivion.

"You're gonna fuck me good?"

You smile and then you flip me over on my stomach, pull my hips up, and back so I am on my hands and knees.

"Yeah… on your fours for me" You instruct me to arch my back and lift my ass up. Your hands brand themselves against the soft flesh of my ass before you start smacking it, hard.

 _SMACK… SMACK_

"Look at this sweet ass," I hear you moan, as I feel a couple more smacks against my flushed cheeks. "Are you ready Peyton?" You ask, admiring the view from your angle.

"Give it to me," I beg, my voice quivering with emotion as I seductively look at you over my shoulder, wiggling my ass. I'm vulnerable, bent over with my legs spread for you, inviting you to push your hard member inside me.

"I'm gonna take this little pussy hard." Now you're focused on the task at hand, seeking to plum me good and hard with your fat dick. You kneel behind me, leaning in to lick my pussy and asshole and I feel myself tightening in anticipation. Your shaft slides between the flushed cheeks of my ass, teasing my ass ring. I know you want it, my ass virginity, but you'll have to wait to act out your fantasy, I want to hold on to the very last piece of my innocence until our marriage.

Finally, you place your cock back at my slit.

"Fuck me," I look you in the eyes. And you push it inside me. My toes curl and my nails seem to try to dig into the mattress as I cry out. For a brief moment it feels like you're thick cock is splitting me apart but just as quickly the sensation melts away, radiating into a pleasant heat as my pussy walls relax around your shaft.

You slowly sink into me with a long animalistic groan. "Damn blondie, you're so fucking tight."

And I know you love it that way. You love stretching my tight pussy to contour itself to your thick member as it penetrates as deep as it can go. Your eyes are focused on my cheeks, your fingers are clenched around my hips as you begin to slowly fuck me. As you build speed, the heat of your pounding spreads deliciously. You are precise and assertive, there's no accidental miscalculation or clumsy groping to cause your dick to momentarily slip out of me.

"Fuck me Luke… fuck me with that big fat cock" I roar and push my hips back piercing myself onto your member, enjoying getting pummeled good and hard.

"Ohh yeah" You moan. Fucking me without pause, your hands hold on my hips, digging firmly into my flesh as you thrust into me, holding nothing back. Your focused and strength resolve on punishing my slutty little pussy keeps me steady for each hard thrust. Soon my yells echo loudly in the bedroom along with the sharp smacking sounds of your hips against my butt.

"Harder… fuck me" I hear myself begging for more.

"More? Huh? More?" you tease. "Fuuuck…"

 _SMACK_

"You like to be fucked like a whore, don't you?" A hard slap across my butt just intensifies the sensations in my body as you slam into my cunt, fucking it raw. Wanting to drive deeper and harder into me, you reach forward, grabbing some of my long, golden hair streaming down my slender back. My hair is a little tangled already, but you make it more so, a lot more so. Digging the fingers of one hand through my hair right behind my skull, you take a firm grip of my hair and yank it backwards, making me yelp, arching my head and shoulders up.

"Yeahhh, are you gonna come for me again, huh?" Your pelvis crashes more energetically against my butt, your cock deeper into my cunt. You allow my body to slide forward a bit then you yank my hair again, really tangling the long blonde strands around your fingers as your keep brutal fucking me from behind.

"Yeahh… don't stop" I feel like a helpless doll in your grip, absorbing the impact of each vicious thrust as you pound me from behind.

"Ohhhhh…. Fuuuuck" You ground into me, my pussy walls tightening on your cock as you drive me to orgasm again, shaking my world and making me exhale and moan at the top of my lungs.

"Ahh…. Ahh….Ahhh" My moans are quick and breathless.

"I'm really going to own this pussy by the time I'm done with you," you groan.

It's too fucking much for me but somehow I still want it. You wrap your solid arms around me, leaning back on your lower legs and pulling my little frame with you, keeping me pierced on your cock as I swing my weight onto your lap. I sigh and grind down onto your hard cock and you hold me there while I push back and forth in a firm grinding motion. My fingers reach down for my clit and I begin to rub it, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. I finally feel myself relaxing around your length and thickness again. It's starting to feel good now. Really, really good.

"Yeah… fuck my pussy like that," I gasp as I lean against your muscular chest, turning my face to the side.

"It's my pussy now," you remind me, flicking my right ear with your tongue.

I'm moving with you now in perfect tandem and I can feel your prick throbbing inside. Your hot tongue slides along my neck as your strong arms close around mine, trapping them against my own body, and keeping my fingers firmly between my thighs. My cunt is still sore from your ruthless pounding but the heightened sensitivity appears to keep me on edge longer than I would endure otherwise.

Now, your hands are over the soft hills of my breasts as I ride your dick. My nipples become as hard as stones between your fingers as you hug them and you notice my fingers are moving faster, rubbing my sweet nerve because I'm getting so close.

I know you want to experience me hitting that heated pitch with you. You're deep inside my pussy and the restraint of your own climax must be terrible. I hear your sighs in my ear.

"Ohh fuck…I'm gonna cum,"

"Mmmmm," I moan breathlessly, rubbing my clit in tight circles.

"Fuck yes."

"Yessss…"

We're both gasping as I sense that initial surge of pleasure. I can feel the slick dampness of your chest against my back, the heat reducing us to a primal kind of state. Your hard cock is wedged deep inside me and I'm grinding on it, almost screaming as I feel that rush of hitting that perfect climax. My pussy clenches around your cock as you strongly pull me down on it, driving it in deep, rubbing those hidden nerves inside. One more shove and I lose it.

"Ahhhh... I'm cumming" A hurricane-sized orgasm, it feels like I'm riding a wave. Rolling warm waves rush over me, again and again, as you fuck me. Just moments later, I feel you explode. Your cum is thick and hot and I can feel it spraying my insides.

"Ohhhhh" You holler your release in a lion-sized roar, thrusting deeper as we cum and cum.

* * *

"That was crazy" I remember scenes like this one, laying with you on the bed, gasping in tandem in a mist of mutual satisfaction. I've had other men but they don't know me like you do. They can't make me cum like you do. They can't go rounds like that. Our connection is instinctive, special.

I nod my head in agreement, still having trouble speaking through the sated thrill zipping along every nerve on my body. You took me so many times that my pussy feels empty, devoid of the fullness you gave me. Tonight was one for the ages. A night of pure unadulterated, dirty, crazy sex. The kind everyone wants, but rarely gets.

"Are you okay?" Your voice crack a bit as your arms come around to hold me tight.

"Yeah, I think I almost passed out," I said in an emotional tone.

"We got heated," You grin. "Are you really okay?" I smile as you caress my cheek.

"I'm more than okay Luke, give me a good night of sleep and I'll be ready to take you on again!"

We laugh as we lay back under the cool sheets. Exhausted, we both crash.

The house is officially both of ours.

* * *

 **xxx The End xxx**

 **Thank you for the read. Have a good day, and please review if you like the story.**


End file.
